User blog:Ssdmarista/Bulgarian Rebels vs Serbian Revolutionaries
Bulgarian Rebels:The slavic outlaws who terrorise the Ottoman empire since the middle ages Serbian Revolutionaries:The Deadlly Balkan Militia who gained Serbia freedom Who is Deadliest ''' Meele:Bulgarian Saber vs Kilij the Bulgarian saber may be Sharp but the Kilij is just much better it can cut trough a man or a pig as if it was air edge:Serbian Revolutionaries Mid Range:War Scythe vs Ottoman Halberd the War Scythe is a unique and creative weapon but the Halberd is basically a swiss army knife you can use it as an axe a spear a cleaver etc Edge:Serbian Revolutionaries Long Range:Flintlock Musket vs Martha Musket The Martha is an accurate gun but the Flintlock musket is just more modern and more reliable and even more accurate Edge:Bulgarian Rebels Short Range:Flintlock pistol vs Kubor pistol the Flintlock pistol and the Kubor pistol aren't that different Edge:Even Xfactor Training Bulgarian Rebels:30 Serbian revolutionaries:20 Brutality Bulgarian Rebels:40 Serbian revolutionaries:30 XFactor Edge:Bulgarian Rebels '''Battle: 5 Bulgarian Rebels were making their way out of a forest when suddenly they hear a noise.The noise comes from 5 Serbian Revolutionaries also trying to make their way out of the forest.The Bulgarians ignore the noise and go further except now the Serbs hear the Bulgarians.The Bulgarians find an abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest and they decided to enter the cabin and rest.The Serbs also saw it and they started to aproach it.The Bulgarians hear the noise again and one of them annoyed by it decided to investigate.He took his gun opened the door and pinted the gun the Serbs saw him as a threat so they killed him with their Marthas.The other Bulgarians took their Muskets and fired back killing a Serb.The Serbs quickly run out of ammo and they went in meele.The Bulgarians also run out of ammo and they go melee.A Serb and a Bulgarian start a duel the Serb gets the upper hand but the Bulgarian is saved by another Bulgarian witch stabed the Serb in the back with the War Scythe.The Serb falls on his knees and the Bulgarian swordsman finishes him with a decapitation.But later the Scytheman gets in a duel with a Halberdier and the Swordsman repays him by slicing the Halberdier's ankles and knees the Scytheman then killed the Halberdier with a decapitation.Unfortunately the other Scytheman was not as lucky because he got defeated in the duel with the other Halberdier witch stabs him in the stomach and makes him collapse later finishing him with a decapitation.The Swordsman and the Scytheman head for the Serbian leader but the Harberdier tries to stop them he kills the Scytheman in a duel and later tries to kill the swordsman as well but the swordsmen pulled out his pistol and shoots him in the knee stopping him and then kills him by slithing his troath.The Serb leader starts a duel with the swordsman witch he wins by cutting his hand and decapitating him.The Bulgarian leader pulls out his flintlock and fires at the Serb leader.At the same time the Serb leader pulls out his kubor and fires at the Bulgarian leader.Both of them miss and reach for their swords.They start a duel in witch the Serb gains the upper hand but the Bulgarian pushes him aside and runs away the Serb later chases after him.The Serb however can't find him.The Bulgarian then gets out of his hideout and abushes the Serb with another flintlock.the flintlock hits the Serb and later the Bulgarian charges at him and kills him but stabbing him in the stomach.The Bulgarian raises his saber in the air and yells:,,Свобода или смъртъ''(Liberty or Death) Winner:Bulgarian Rebels Expert's opinion The Bulgarians were better trained then the Serbs.The Bulgarians served as merceneries in god knows how many armies while the Serbs were just militiamen with poor training Category:Blog posts